Meadow Memories
by Miss-Mason-Odair
Summary: Bellas memories. One shot.


**This is another one shot that i wrote when bored. If you would like to check out my other fanfic '****_the primroses'_**** feel free to, but i must admit that it is not very good. I would love it if you could leave a review, but I am still new to fan fiction so please be nice!Enjoy!**

Meadow memories:

I see her in the meadow. Her skin sparkles like 1000 diamonds. She is perfection. She is waiting for me. I know that she knows I am here. But she doesn't turn to face me.

Her mind is silent again, she often lets me in, to see her thoughts, her memories, her ideas, but all of today she had kept me out.

I knew something was upsetting her, but I hadn't asked, hoping she would find the confidence to tell me. but after a day of silence, I gave up hope, so she left the house and I followed her here, to our meadow.

'Bella?' I say softly.

She doesn't turn and I walk around to stand in front of her, inhaling her strong scent. She doesn't look up. She looks like a beautiful glittering statue. My heart fills with love and adoration for her with every passing second.

I take in every detail of her face, as if I have not seen her for days, instead of minutes. She still doesn't move, doubt and worry spark in my chest.

'Bella, love?' she looks up, and I sit down next to her, relieved.

'What are you thinking about?' I ask her quietly.

She shrugs,

'Nothing' but I know she is lying.

'Bella' I say my voice exasperated.

She sighs and looks at me her eyes sad.

'What is it, love?' I say, concerned.

Suddenly I feel the barrier being lifted, and her silent mind becomes alive, my head is flooded with memories. All of them to fast to understand.

Then they become slower and I have time to see them.

(Third person)

_Bellas chubby legs bounce up and down in the yellow high chair in the corner of the kitchen. She is strapped at her waist, the room around her is quiet. The green kitchen cupboards stand open and white plates and bowls can be seen. On the yellow table in the middle of the kitchen a bowl filled with baby food sits with and abandoned spoon. Bella obviously knows that it is time for dinner and is looking grumpily at the bowl on the table, stretching out her arms to try and reach it._

_Suddenly shouting can be heard from upstairs, Bella flinches and her brown eyes flick towards the stairs outside the room._

_Suddenly loud footsteps can be heard, walking quickly towards the kitchen getting louder._

_A woman steps into the room, running towards the small 2 year old in the chair, and gathering her in her arms. She has shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes, she is slime and tall. She then hears more footsteps, and looks towards the door still cradling Bella to her chest. A tall man with bushy brown hair and a mouth hidden by a chocolate brown moustache enters, his face red with anger and a purple vein popping out in is neck. He glares at the woman and Bella standing in the room. _

_'__GET OUT!' he yells at them angrily, breathing heavily and slowly._

_The woman look terrified but still stands tall. _

_'__NOW' the man yells, pointing to the door._

_The woman looks down at her daughter in fear, and begins to walk slowly towards the door._

_Before exiting the room she turns and pleads with him, asking if she can grab her belongings._

_But he yells at her again pointing to the door._

_The woman runs out of the house, into the rain, holding Bella in her arms, sobbing and shaking. Bella whimpers sensing her mothers fear. The woman begins to walk hurriedly down the footpath, towards the bus stop on the corner. She sits down on the bench with her daughter, and rocks back and forth, sobbing. After several minutes a bus come rumbling around the corner, and the woman steps on…_

Bellas memory begins to fade, and she looks up at me her eyes still sad and I hug her speechless, my heart aches for her. She sighs in my arms.

'I only remembered that the other day, when I drove past the same bus stop.' She says quietly

'Oh love, I'm so sorry' I say sympathetically. She lies down on the soft green grass, her hair splaying out behind her. I lie down next to her, putting my arm around her she leans into my chest.

'I always thought my mum left, and my dad begged her to stay, but he kicked her out Edward, he kicked her out!' she says, panic and confusion strong in her voice.

'Bella, Bella, calm down love, I'm sure Charlie did eventually beg Renee to stay, but he must have been very, very angry, we all act differently when we are angry.

She takes a shallow breath, and I look at her.

'But renee always said that she hated forks, and was glad to leave.' She says fretfully

'Don't worry about it love, you have to live in the future, not the past, I you live in the past, you wont see renesmee' I say.

She smiles up at me. And I look down at her fondly. And then rain starts to sprinkle down, we both stare up in surprise, neither of us had noticed the slightly grey, puffy clouds descend over us.

I look at her tiny droplets fall into her long, chocolate brown hair and dark eyelashes. We just sit there staring into each others eyes, and once again I feel the barrier lift, and I once again see her memories flooding into my brain.

Fast, like a television in fast-forward: first her fuzzy human memories Me in the school canteen on her first day. Me sitting across the table from her in the Port Angeles restaurant. Me in our meadow.

Then her vampire memories, seeing me, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet for the first time. Then Renesmee I watch her grow in Bellas thoughts and I feel her love radiating through the memory.

Then the memories stop and I look at my flawless wife.

'I love you.' She says in her sing song voice.

'As I love you' we press our lips together, and then we pull apart, and stay staring into each others arms, forever.


End file.
